The Doors we Share
by Capesanblast
Summary: Matthew is an average 18 year old, that is until he is sucked into a world of fiction, with no way back. This is my first fanficion, so I would be thankful for a review, thanks.
1. Chapter 1

The Doors That We Share

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, or anything relating to RWBY.

I always get bored, no idea why. There seems to be plenty of things I could be doing right now, such as going over to a friend's house, or reading a book, or watching a show, but instead I'm out here in the street, in the middle of the night, walking. It's really peaceful, the only light is from the street lamps, and occasionally the moon will find its way through the mass of clouds overhead. I went on walks like these often, and usually just circled back to my apartment near campus.

I should probably introduce myself, my name is Matthew Henderson. I am 18 years old and am currently going to the University of Pennsylvania. I'm currently on our summer break, although I don't see any reason to get hyped over such a cold summer. I never thought I would miss the hot South Carolina summers, yet here I am, under three layers of clothing, missing them. I guess I just tried to get as far from my hometown as possible. Don't get me wrong, Penn is a great school, and I've got plenty of friends, but I still can't help but feel out of place. I wouldn't even call South Carolina home, just because I felt out of place there too. This feeling makes me feel like I have to keep to myself.

I had walked far enough away and was about to turn the corner back to my apartment when I tripped over something. I could have sworn there wasn't anything there before, but my eyesight has never been good. I picked up, it was some kind of wrist cuff, it looked really Apple esc with the glossy white finish and screen. On the side it had the writing engraved: _If found, return to I.A.B. _I'm guessing that one of the tech kids made it, seeing as how a lot of people rent apartments off campus around here. I'll ask around when school starts back up, for now I'll just keep it with me. With that I headed 'home', the walk back was just as cold and peaceful.

I went up the stairs to the third floor and unlocked my room. The clock on my wall says 1:03 a.m. , just in time. I never was much of a sleeper, it seems counter productive, but never the less I walked past my kitchen to my room. I took off my jacket and Penn hoodie and hung them up. I got out the weird wrist thing and put it an my night stand next to my alarm clock and got under the covers to rest, or at least try. I lied there thirty minutes, staring at the wrist cuff, thinking of what it did. To think of it , why would I pick something up off the street if it wasn't useful. I've got three weeks, as long as I don't break it everything should be fine. Screw it. I turned the lamp back on and picked it up, it was surprisingly warm. It looked like it fit on the left arm, so I put it on. The thing extended from my wrist all the way to 5 centimeters/2 inches before my elbow. It felt really comfortable, almost as if it wasn't even there, and I've got to say, it looks pretty cool.

I probably spent 15 minutes looking for the power button before I gave up. This thing just didn't want to be used. I sprawled over my bed and just looked at the ceiling. At some point I forgot that the cuff was even there because I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt my left arm vibrate. After the shock, I looked at it, it said: _re-boot complete, ready for use. _Yes, I finally get to figure out what it does. I tapped the screen and scrolled through all the options. They all said _Index: _then a book, movie, show, etc. after it. Some I had heard of, some I hadn't, but it seemed to have almost everything, if that was possible. I tapped the search button in the corner and thought for a bit. What should I type in, how about RWBY, seeing as I didn't mind watching it again. I searched, and sure enough, there it was. I tapped it and it said: _Accept Transfer_. It's probably just transferring it over to this new operating system, so I hit accept.

I immediately got the life scared out of me when there was a blinding flash of light an I felt weightless. That happened for a few seconds, then I felt something spiny under my fingers. I blinked my eyes and found myself looking at some trees and a sky. I manically jumped up and looked around, I was in a forest, and it looked like the middle of the afternoon in summer. Everything seemed a bit off, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Damn, this was confusing. I looked down at myself to find that I was wearing some sort of armor. It was simple, black and silver pieces covering the, well the normal armor places, and a shirt with a tie under it. After coming to my senses I remembered what brought me here and rolled up my sleeves to find the cuff. It said: _Out of battery. _Great, looks like I wasn't leaving anytime soon.

I found a path an followed it, hoping to find something. After five creeks and trees that looked somewhat the same I decided to sit down in a small clearing to collect my senses. It only took me two minutes to realize I was being followed. I probably never would of noticed if it wasn't for the small, high pitched giggles coming from the trees. I decided that I could have some fun with this, and see how long it takes for them to come out due to frustration. I started walking into the forest, and back out into the clearing, and back in again, and back out.

"Where will I ever go!" I said, intentionally loud, "I think I am lost". Just as I expected, I heard muffled giggles from above me. I pinpointed where they were coming from and shouted in that direction, "You know it's rude to stalk somebody without asking!"

"You're the one who walked into the middle of our training exercise" I heard a very familiar voice say. I was flabbergasted, I felt like someone had hit me in the stomach really hard. Could it really be. To confirm my suspicions, the people came down from the trees, and there, right in front of me, was all four members of team RWBY.

Hi Fanfiction, this is my first story so tell me what you think, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, or anything relating to RWBY. Matthew Henderson is a completely fictional character, I am not him.

How did this happen, this can't be possible. Team RWBY was right in front of me, but I was in a state of denial. I can finally relate to those people who go insane, because that's what I thought was happening to me right now. I know that this isn't possible, maybe I'm dreaming, I'm probably dreaming. Telling myself that I was dreaming was the only thing that kept me calm. I guess making excuses isn't always a bad thing. With that thought in my head I preceded to pinch myself, which sadly didn't work. By now I knew they were looking at me, I had to do something.

"Hi" I said very quietly, almost as if it was a question.

After a few seconds Ruby decided to break the ice, "Hi, I'm Ruby" The other three of them followed suit.

"I'm Weiss."

"I'm Blake."

" And I'm Yang."

Let me just say this, meeting people for the first time that you already know a lot about is really strange, especially when you know that you can't explain to them why you know so much about them. It's like lying about your name, it doesn't come naturally.

"My name is Matthew" I said, trying to speak up but failing miserably.

"So, Matthew", Ruby said, "What are you doing in the middle of our training exercise?" Great, how am I going to explain this one, I guess the best thing to do is be honest, and clueless.

"What do you mean?" I asked sheepishly.

"This is Beacon Academy land, just what do you think you are doing here?!" Weiss exclaimed, using a voice that made me want to rip her to shreds.

"I, I don't know where I am." I managed to stutter out. Being yelled at doesn't help with the nervousness.

"Don't scare him, Weiss" Yang said, probably picking up on my nervousness. Out of all that was happening, it seemed like Blake didn't even care, she just kept reading her book. I guess that's her way of saying that she doesn't want to get involved.

"What kind of training exercise is it?" I questioned. I didn't want to see a fight so I knew that I had to say something before things got any worse.

Ruby seemed to want to do the same thing, "We're competing against a different team at our academy, team JNPR, to see who can kill the most Grimm in 8 hours, It's been 6 hours." she said, a bit too energetically, but it seemed to do the trick. "You should probably stick with us for the next 2 hours, it's safer in groups."

"Or we could leave him here and use him as bait, he really plays the part." Weiss suggested. I didn't like the sound of that.

"Weiss," Ruby said accusingly, "can't you jut be nice to the guy, he has no idea where he is"

"Where did you say I was?" I asked.

"The Emerald Forest" Yang butted in, "specifically the Beacon training grounds."

"Oh" I said, pretending like I knew where the Emerald Forest was located.

"We should probably get going," Blake said suddenly, without lifting her eyes from her book, "we still have a contest to win."

With that we started moving, Ruby and Weiss in the front, Blake in the middle, and Yang and I took the rear. I probably went about 30 minutes without saying a word, listening to the others talk to each other. At one point we came to a fork in the the path. Ruby and Weiss argued over which way to go.

"We need to go left," Weiss said, "I have an excellent sense of direction."

"Weiss, the path to the right is more likely to yield more Grimm, the cliffs are that way." Ruby countered. This was getting annoying, I guess their friendship won't stop Weiss from being so mad.

"Is she always like this?" I asked Yang, seeing that there wasn't much else to do.

"She can be mean, but she has her moments," Yang said, "It's just force of habit since her dad owns the Schnee Dust company." As much as I tried to see where Yang was coming from, I couldn't imagine a person like that ever being nice.

We ended up going left after Ruby got tired of bickering. Weiss looked like she was proud, but I hope she knows that there was no point in that argument since the path veered right after 5 minutes. Then, of course this would happen, we came to a dead end in a clearing.

"This wouldn't have happened if we had gone right," Ruby insisted, "now we have to go all the way back!"

"No, no we don't, I'm sure that we went the right way." Weiss tried to explain. I decided that there was nothing I could do, so I lied my head on one of the trees on the edge of the clearing and rested.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Blake interrupted, her bow twitching for a faction of a second. Everybody got very quiet, then turned in my direction. This dazed me a bit, but then I realized they weren't looking directly at me, but right above me. I suddenly heard very quiet, very deep breathing.

"Don't move," Yang said, annoyingly calmly, "stay very still." I slowly turned around, my heart racing, to see a pair of red eyes and a bone white snout coming out from the shadows. Damn-it.

I know I said this in the disclaimer, but in case you didn't see it; Matthew is a fictional character, I am not him.

Anyway, thanks for reading and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own RWBY. Matthew is a fictional character, I am not him.

Great, I just got here and I'm already going to get ripped to shreds, this is perfect. I slowly backed away from the huge, wolf-like creature only to discover that there was more than one set of red, glowing eyes protruding from the shadows. They created a semi-circle around the clearing, at least 15 of them. It is one of the scariest things I have ever seen, I felt like a trapped mouse with nowhere to run.

SNAP! Oops, I accidentally snapped a twig under my hand. I stood absolutely still for about 3 seconds before they jumped out from the bushes and proceeded to try and maul me. The only place I saw that seemed safe was behind team RWBY, who looked unnaturally eager.

Ruby attacked first, getting out her scythe and hooking it around three of them, then firing. That 50 caliber shot was really loud, and I'm talking about very loud. My ears were ringing. By the time I could hear again all four of them were laying the law down on the pack of wolves. It was really interesting (and frightening) to watch.

"Hey Matthew," Yang yelled while firing shots at the surrounding wolves, "catch!" She then threw me some sort of fighting stick, it was gray and red with an emblem of two crossed axes on it. It said _Beacon Academy training_ on it. It was around 1 ½ meters/5 feet tall. To think of it, I have no idea where Yang was carrying it, I guess it folded.

"What am I supposed to do with this!?" I exclaimed.

None of it mattered for long, though. I made the mistake of trying to jab the first wolf I saw and didn't have a good enough grip. It flew out of my hands like the worst javelin ever. The pack of wolves then proceeded to rip my first weapon to shreds. They made it look like they were running their claws through water. I have to admit, I was pretty embarrassed.

More than anything I was scared, seeing as I lost my only way to defend myself, and now one of them seemed to notice me. I wish that I could say that I normally choose fight over flight, but then I would be lying. I always went for flight, and this is a perfect example.

"AAHHHHH!" I yelled, while running in circles around the clearing. An Adrenaline rush can really make you run fast, in this case especially. I had already gone around twice in the first 5-6 seconds. I would have been impressed with myself if I wasn't screaming my lungs out with my arms flailing everywhere. This was not a good day for me.

After a while of running I was finally out of breath, but that wolf had plenty of stamina. He caught up to me and took a slash at me, but luckily a certain red scythe caught up too and destroyed the wolf before he could turn me into a smoothie.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked me. The rest of the wolves had been taken care of, leaving a horrible scarlet mess on the grass.

"I'm fine," I said, still trying to catch my breath. I got up and dusted the dirt off my armor.

"I'm so sorry," Yang said apologetically, "I just assumed, because the armor..."

"I'm fine, really," I said, now being able to breath calmly. But the moment the Adrenaline wore off I felt a sharp pain in my right shoulder. I looked to see that there was a gash about 10 centimeters/4 inches running between my shoulder piece an upper arm piece.

"You've been cut" Yang said, looking a bit worried.

"He should be fine as long a he uses his aura." Blake said matter-of-factually.

"You do have an aura, right?" Weiss inquired, using that voice again. I swear that I'm gonna get fed up with that snow princess one day and explode, but not today.

I tried to focus on healing it, but I had no aura to heal myself with. "No" I said, defeated.

"This is exactly what I was afraid of," Weiss said, "an inexperienced fool wonders onto our property, and now we have to unlock his aura!" It's getting really hard to hold myself back now.

"Calm down Weiss, it's not that hard to unlock a person's aura," Yang interjected, "the only question is who will be willing to unlock his aura." Silence, Blake had gone back to her book, Weiss was looking at her fingernails, Ruby was looking at the two of them, a bit confused

"Well don't all volunteer at once," Yang exclaimed, "I guess I'm the one who will have to do it." I guess it takes more effort than I thought to unlock somebody's aura.

"We should probably rest here a bit to recharge first," Ruby suggested, "We still have about an hour." With that everyone sat down and and laid their backs to a tree, that is everybody except me. I wasn't going to get scared out of my skin again, and I don't need any rest.

I paced around for a bit, trying to think of ideas, of course I had none. I rolled up my left sleeve and tried to turn it on; still out of battery though. I wonder what charges it, there's no socket to plug something into, and no screws. Maybe it would run on dust, but I have no idea where to get some.

"Come sit down, Matthew." Ruby said, looking worried.

"Yeah, you're hurt," Yang said, looking equally worried, "you need to rest."

"I'm fine." I lied, trying to keep the pain out of my voice. I didn't need to rest though, I barely did anything.

It wasn't 5 minutes later that team JNPR came down the path that we had wrongfully taken. Jaune looked like he was about to say something when he noticed me. I ignored him and kept pacing. He, Pyrrha, and Ren sat down next to team RWBY and started asking questions. Nora, being Nora, introduced herself while hanging upside-down from a branch.

"Hi, I'm Nora," she said happily, "and that's Ren, Jaune, and Pyrrha." She motioned over to her other teammates and then offered out her hand.

"Hi Nora, I'm Matthew." I said, while simultaneously learning how to shake an upside-down hand. "Nice to meet you."

"So, what happened to your shoulder?" she asked.

"A beowolf," I said, while looking at the gash in my shoulder, "It chased me in circles."

"Oh, I love going I circles." she exclaimed. I have no idea what she meant by this, I don't think anybody does. We talked for a few more seconds before Yang walked up.

"Are you ready, Matthew?" Yang asked. Before I could answer she took me about 10 meters back up the trail. "Sorry for dragging you here, but this requires a lot of focus." She then lit up with fire and put her hand to my forehead. I felt a lot of power surge through me, and that was the last thing I remembered.

Thank you for reading this story, and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.

I felt really tired, like I had gotten into a fight. My legs were aching and my shoulder stung. I couldn't remember what had happened, but I felt like resting. I was resting, I was asleep. I knew what a dream felt like, I've had lucid dreams many times before, but none like this.

I was in a room, all the surfaces in the room were white, it was really bright. There was one white television on the wall in front of me, it had words written on it: _Unknown Energy Detected, 4 hour manual lock down. _I faintly remembered the smell of burning and a surge of energy pulsing through me, that must be what it is talking about. I don't want to wait in here for four hours, that would be a waste of time, but there wasn't anything I could do.

My first idea was to sleep, until I remembered that I was already sleeping. Next was tic-tak-toe; great idea, you can play against yourself and always win, that is unless you have a tie game. I must have thought up 5 of these horrible ideas until I just decided to do nothing. It was agonizing, just sitting there with nothing to do. I tried really hard to try and remember how I got here, but all I could think of was a pair of red eyes.

I guess 4 hours isn't as long as I thought, because before I knew it the television said: _Lock down Complete _and everything went dark.

I woke up to the bottom of a bed. Why am I under a bed? My question was answered when I looked to my right and saw a bunk bed. In alarm I tried to get up only to feel a sharp pain in my shoulder. I looked over and saw it was bandaged. When I saw that I remembered what had happened, all the strange occurrences that had been happening, including me making a fool out of myself while running from a Beowolf.

More importantly, I smelled food, it smelled like cheap pizza, the kind that you know isn't good for you but you eat anyway, because it's delicious. It reminded me that I was very hungry, and that I would do anything to get a slice.

Ignoring the pain, I sat up and looked around. The place looked like a typical dorm room. The letters JNPR were written on the wall. At least I have some idea of where I am now. I was wearing a Beacon Academy t-shirt, which fit surprisingly well, and a pair of jeans. I lazily got up and headed to what looked like a kitchen, if kitchens were the size of walk in pantries. There was a large blanket on the floor and both team RWBY and team JNPR were eating on it. There were three boxes of pizza in the middle of them, one of which was already empty.

Everybody got quiet when I walked in the room, and they all had that look on their face that nurses have when you try to get up, like I shouldn't be getting up. Ignoring this, I sat down between Jaune and Ren.

"Can I have a piece?" I asked, as normally as possible.

"Sure," Jaune said, handing me a paper towel, "help yourself, I'm Jaune by the way."

I shook his hand, "I'm Matthew." After I grabbed a piece everybody went back to their conversations. I tried to eat as politely as possible, but I was so hungry. At least I wasn't as bad as Yang or Ruby, who both scarfed down their slices in a couple of seconds. On the other end of the spectrum, Weiss was eating her pizza on a china plate, with a fork. I didn't want to end up like that either, really proper all the time, I wouldn't be surprised if she was still on her first piece. Blake was already done eating, she was to busy with her book.

"So, Matthew," Jaune started asking as I reached for my second piece, "how did you get into the middle of our training exercise?" I decided that I should probably answer the same way I had before.

"I really don't remember," I said, sparing the details, "I just woke up in the middle of the forest." They probably wouldn't believe me if I told them what had happened, I had to prove myself trustworthy first.

"We ran into you while you were aimlessly walking through the forest," Yang said between slices, "and we didn't know if you were safe to approach though."

"We may have thought you were some sort of criminal," Ruby said apologetically, "sorry about that."

"It's fine" I said, "I'm just glad you all decided to follow me around instead of leave me out there for someone else to find me." I decided to leave out that I was also happy they didn't shoot me on sight, my life could have ended right there.

"Oh come on, you wouldn't get hurt that much if we had found you first." Pyrrha jokingly said, the rest of us couldn't help but laugh at this.

Our dinner ended when we noticed that while we were talking, Nora had eaten all the rest of the pizza. How did we know this, because there was a stack of pieces of crust on her paper towel. We threw away all the trash and then they decided that Pyrrha and Nora would sleep over in team RWBY's dorm while Jaune, Ren, and I would sleep over here. When the girls were gone I asked Ren and Jaune what the deal was.

"So, guys," I asked, "what happened when Yang tried to unlock my aura?" I asked while setting up my sleeping bag.

"Yang said you had some kind of violent reaction to it," Ren said, "you would have to ask her."

"Yeah, she felt really guilty and said that we should all take you in until you healed." Jaune responded.

"Don't you guys have school though?" I asked.

"We're technically on break for the next month," Jaune said, "but our team and team RWBY decided to train for the upcoming festival for the next month. We are allowed guests in our dorms, but our headmaster, Professor Ozpin, doesn't know you're here, because all the staff are on vacation right now."

"You're lucky too," Ren said, "because Professor Goodwitch would be angry if she knew that somebody had trespassed on school grounds." I shuddered at the thought of her with that whip thing she had.

On that happy note, Jaune turned out the light and we all went to sleep.

…

I woke up on the floor, I was the only one in the room. Great, they left me. I got up slowly, draping a very comfortable blanket over my shoulders. I started looking everywhere for a clock, and finally found one in the mini-kitchen on a cheap toaster. That can't be right, it's 5 in the morning. I started looking for a sign of where everybody had gone, I found it on under sleeping bag, now just a crumpled up sticky note. Apparently I rolled over a couple times in my sleep. I unfolded it: _Went to go train, see you at 7 -Jaune. _Damn, they start early. I guess they're really devoted.

I went back into the kitchen to find something to eat, it didn't take long for me to find the cabinet full of cereal. I got a Tupperware bowl ,and then some milk out of the fridge. The cereal doesn't taste that different, still tastes like somebody tried to make flakes out of just sugar. After I was done eating I washed my bowl and headed to the bathroom, where someone had layed me out an extra pair of clothes, I'm assuming that they're Jaune's clothes, because they fit really well.

When I was done it was around 6 in the morning. I've still got an extra hour, what to do...

I looked in the cabinets, all I found was food and some very complicated looking board games. I looked under the beds, where I found a box labeled _Jaune and_ _Pyrrha. _Better not open that. I finally settled on book I about the history of Vale that I had found, better than nothing. All it had was a bunch of maps that looked like someone spilled water on a napkin. It took me five minutes to notice that I was looking at them upside-down

I looked at the clock, 6:45. They should be getting here any minute now. 15 minutes later I was terrified by the door slamming open with both teams coming in. Ren started making pancakes right away, everybody looked like they had just come back from a marathon, they probably had as far as I knew.

I grabbed myself a plate and a pancake, it was the best pancake I had ever had. Everybody seemed ignorant to my presence, and they were gone as fast as they had come, leaving a huge mess of plates. I hope they don't expect me to clean these for them.

I got fully dressed in a blue collared shirt with a dark blue sports jacket and pants. The only shoes I could find were my red Converses. I checked for the wrist cuff, which was still there. I headed out to the hallway, was pretty cold. I went downstairs and walked through the front door. It was crisp, but the sun had just started rising. With nothing else to do, I wondered around and looked for somebody, but the person I found wasn't the person I wanted to find, because I ran into Cardin Winchester.

Thank you for reading, and please tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.

I had been minding my own business, wondering through the halls of Beacon, when I ran into them, team CRDL. I had just turned the corner, but by the time I noticed them it was already too late.

"Hey, watch where you're going, kid." he said after bumping into me. I hate when people do that, but I wasn't looking for a fight, seeing as how I had no way to defend myself.

"Sorry," I muttered, not looking up at him. I thought that ignoring him would make him uninterested, but I was wrong of course.

"Hey kid, didn't your mother teach you to look people in the eye when you talk to them?" Cardin exclaimed, amused. The rest of his team laughed, although I didn't see what was so funny. When I tried to walk away he caught me by my jacket and held me by it, bringing me at eye level with him.

"Say you're sorry!" he exclaimed. I didn't want to say sorry, so I just stayed quiet and looked at him with the most bland expression I could muster. This did not make him happy. "Say you're sorry, now!" he yelled, slamming me against the wall. I still said nothing. He then decided punched me in the stomach about 3 times.

"Are you ready to say sorry now," he said angrily. One thing that I've learned about people like this is that you don't want their attention, so the best thing to do is to stay calm and ignore them until they go away. It may not seem very noble, but it's the best way to deal with them.

Frustrated that I wasn't saying anything, Cardin threw me onto the ground. "Apologize to me, now!" he furiously yelled. By now he was steaming, and the rest of his team had backed up a bit. He was about to kick me in the throat when he heard something come from behind me.

"Stop it, Cardin!" I turned around to see Jaune coming down the hall. He stood between me and Cardin, the rest of his team behind him. "Stay away from him." Cardin backed up reluctantly and calmed down. I heard what sounded like a snarl before he turned away and left with his team.

Jaune offered me his hand to help me get up. I had a strange feeling of deja vu.

"Thanks, Jaune." I said graciously after he had helped me up.

"No problem," Jaune said, "always happy to help." We stood there for a few seconds, waiting for team CRDL to round the corner.

"Real piece of work, that one." I said, looking in the direction that Cardin had left.

"Yeah, Cardin's always like that." Jaune said, a bit of understanding flashing in his eyes. "Anyway," he said, now looking at, "you should probably come with us, don't want anything like that to happen again." I had to agree, I didn't want to run into anybody else today. "We're going to the sparing match with team RWBY in the next few minutes, you should come."

"Sure." I said, hoping that I didn't have to spar too.

The walk to the sparing arena was pretty quiet. Nothing really happened except Nora pulled out a box of candy and started eating a lollipop. I swear, these people have invisible pockets, where else would they keep an entire box of candy.

The arena was designed like dark auditorium with a stage at the front. It reminded me of a stage at any typical high school, except much bigger. The stage was divided into 4 sections with tape dividing each of them up. I'm was assuming that it was split up so they could have multiple matches at the same time. Team RWBY was already there, sitting on the front of the stage. They had already put on their battle gear. I wondered where I fit into all of this.

"Took you long enough." Ruby yelled across the room.

"Well Cardin decided to give our new friend some trouble." Pyhrra responded, some disgust resonating in her voice.

"We're lucky we found him before he was turned into Jell-O." Ren said as we got closer to the front stage.

"I love Jell-O" Nora exclaimed, now done with her lollipop.

"I would've been fine." I said when we got to the front, although nobody seemed to hear me. They were already telling them the whole story.

"I'm surprised you got out of there without any major injuries." Jaune said after he was done telling the story. To think of it, I didn't get injured at all, strange.

"I'm fine guys, I really am," I tried to explain to them. They were making it sound like I got pulverized, it was just a few punches. I don't see why they're so worried all the time.

"Well then, let's put that to the test." Yang said. Oh no, this can't be good. She stood up and got into one of the arenas. "Come on, what are you waiting for!"

"But I don't even have a weapon!" I exclaimed. I didn't want to tell her that I had no idea how to fight, at least not against people who know insanely huge amounts of fighting techniques.

"Well go get one," she said while motioning over to a pile of the training staffs in one of the seats. Not those again, I already embarrassed myself once.

"Yeah, because he was so good with them last time." Weiss pointed out, almost reading my mind. By now most of the others were suited up and were getting ready. Nora was sitting out for now, I guess I took her spot. She didn't seem to care though.

Ignoring Weiss and her snobby self, I reluctantly walked over and grabbed one of the sticks. I then proceeded to go up on stage and get into the arena with Yang.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy." she said, a maniacal smile on her face. Well, here's to dying. A countdown started, just making the tension in the air ever so tighter.

"Three, two, one, begin!"

Hi everybody, Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: RWBY is not owned by me.

It's really scary, seeing Yang charge at you full speed. Time slows down and you have absolutely nowhere to go. Well, I'm going to die here, right now. Nice knowing you, until next time.

I was hiding behind my stupid staff, thinking of what to do. I can't throw it at her, it would probably disintegrate. What about using it to block, but block what. A stick can't block an entire person, and how am I supposed to know where she's going to strike, it's completely unpredictable. What to do, wait a minute, I've got an idea. Granted, it's not a good idea, but it will result in significantly less broken bones. Since all her force is in the top half of her body, it makes since to get lower to the ground and let her trip.

I then followed through with my plan, dropping to the ground with milliseconds to spare, if even. I felt her foot catch on my knee, then opened my eyes to see her behind me, sprawled on the floor. Yes, now I've got time to prepare for her next attack. I got up with a pain in my knee, but a lot worse things could have happened. It took her a few seconds to get up, although I could tell she was taking long on purpose.

"Didn't see that coming." she said, cracking her knuckles. She was obviously having fun with this, but I didn't know why, she then loaded up her Ember Celica. Great, now I'm going to get shot into pieces.

Yang didn't use her weapon to shoot at me, but to propel herself from side to side. She was going really fast, I couldn't keep up with her. Well, if I'm going to break an arm, it mine as well be my left one. I held out my left arm, waiting for a crack, but I didn't hear one when she hit me, just felt a strong vibration. Oh, that wrist cuff, at least it's good for something. I looked to see that her fist had just bounced right off. While she was caught off guard, I took the opportunity to hit her in the leg with my stick, not that it did much of anything.

"What's that?" she asked, obviously taken aback that her attack didn't work. Ignoring her, I hit her with my stick again, in the knee this time. She tried to regain her balance, but by the time she had I had already gotten to the other side of the arena that we were in. I took a look at the time, there were 3 minutes left on the clock, can I really last that long.

She charged at me again, this time focusing all her force in a kick. I felt like I was holding out a red cloth to a bull. There wasn't anywhere to go this time though.

BOOM, she propelled herself forward and hit me square in the chest. I was immediately knocked back and hit the wall at the back of the stage. Ow, that hurt a lot, but surprisingly I didn't feel myself shatter into pieces. 2 minutes left, I had to do something, but what. I got up and prepared to dodge again, when I noticed I didn't have my staff. Where is it.

"Looking for this!" she yelled, holding my staff in her hand. She then clamped her fist down on it and it split in two. There goes the school budget cuts. Now what am I going to do. Wait a minute, I know what to do, just got to hope that I'm right on this one.

"Hey Nora, could you throw me over a cookie!" I yelled. She instantly reached into her bag of sweets and threw over a cookie like it was a Frisbee. "Hey Yang, think fast!" I yelled to her, throwing her the cookie. Like I had planned, she caught it. I then saw a priceless look on her face when she realized what my plan was, that's how I knew it would work.

"Hey Ruby, Yang's got a cookie!" I yelled.

"What!?" Ruby yelled, instantly becoming disinterested in her fight. She then saw the cookie and proceeded to run across all the arenas to get to Yang, without sheathing Cresent Rose. This made everybody else pretty angry, and they all chased after Ruby in anger, who was chasing after Yang, who still hadn't dropped the cookie. Ruby then jumped onto Yang's back, causing her to fall over.

"3, 2, 1, round over!" Well, my work here is done. I took a seat at the front of the stage and watched my chaotic event occur, which somehow ended with Nora getting her cookie back.

…

After everybody calmed down we headed back to the JNPR dorm room to get refreshment. We were all laughing about what had happened, spare a couple of people who were put off because their match was never completed. Ren got a box of some kind of caffeinated drinks out of the very tiny refrigerator and handed them out to us. He also found some sandwiches and gave them to us. After we had all gotten our lunches we took a seat on the floor.

"So, Matthew, you have an interesting fighting style, but I think you need training." Yang said to me after she finished her sandwich.

"I have to agree," Blake said, looking up from her book, "you won't get that lucky forever."

"I don't know who would train me though." I said, curious at what they were getting at.

"Well, I might be willing to help you, if you're okay with that." Yang said. Why was she offering to train me, it seems like a bit of a strange offer. Never the less, I am probably going to be stuck here for a while, so I need to learn to defend myself.

"Sure," I said, "I probably need it anyways."

"Of course you do!" Weiss said, "You're absolutely terrible at fighting." Ignoring her, I finished my lunch and looked at the clock. _11:00_, wow time flies in this world.

"So what's next?" Pyhrra asked Jaune.

"Next is, studying." Jaune said, with a bit of sadness in his voice. Everybody else moaned, they obviously didn't want to study either. Of course, I didn't have to study, but then I have nothing to do.

Everybody got out school books and started reading them in different spots around the room. Ruby was on the counter, eating out of a jar of cookies. Nora was hanging from the ceiling fan. Jaune and Pyhrra were under one of the beds, helping each other. Weiss was the only one at a desk. Blake was in a dark corner of the room, I would've never been able to tell she was studying because she looked like that all the time. Ren was leaned against the wall. And Yang was on one of the beds, constantly moving and looking uncomfortable. This left me with nothing to do, absolutely nothing to do. I decided that now would be a good time to check my wrist cuff, and make sure that it isn't in pieces. I rolled up my sleeve and found that it looked almost untouched, but the battery was still dead.

"Matthew," I heard somebody whisper my name. I looked over to see Yang motioning for me to come over. I tried to walk over as quietly as I could, and also avoiding Nora who had turned the fan on and was going in very slow circles.

"Yes?" I asked when I got over to her and sat down on the bed.

"What is that around our wrist?" she asked me.

"It's just something that I came across a couple days ago." I said. Now that I look at it, it was only a couple days ago. Things have been happening really fast.

"What does it do?" she asked me. How should I answer this.

"No idea, all I know is that it's how I got here," I whispered without revealing to much, "the battery is dead though." I know that I'll be able to tell everybody the whole truth when the time comes.

"Hmm," she whispered, before going back to her studying book, which was upside-down.

Beep beep, beep beep. The clock went off. At that everybody slammed their books and got ready for the next event of the day.

"Are we going to do something interesting now?" Nora asked Jaune. He pulled up his calendar and took a look.

"Now," Jaune announced, "is partner training." Damn, now what am I going to do, I don't have a partner. Everybody else seemed to notice that also. "We'll come back when we're done." Jaune said, looking concerned, "just don't go anywhere for now." With that everybody headed out. Of course, I didn't listen to his advice.

Thank you for reading, and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: RWBY not owned by me.

I tried to stay in the room, I really did, but there was just nothing to do. I had just eaten, so that idea was out of the picture. The only books around there were about school, and I didn't feel like learning right now. The only thing important that occurred to me was that I needed to find a way to charge this thing around my arm, and I'm sure that I could get back before anybody realized that I was gone.

On that thought, I headed out. I have no idea where I'm headed of course, but my first goal would be to find a dust shop. After about 15 minutes of looking for a way down the cliff, I finally found one. They had these small airship-like things that could bring you down to Vale.

When I got down there, I just started aimlessly walking around town. There were banners everywhere for the upcoming festival. I swear I must have been passing the same street banners at least 5 times. I saw one dust shop, but it was ransacked with crime tape all around it. The two police investigators looked and sounded very familiar to me.

"Not this again." the shorter of the two said.

"Yeah, I'm getting really tired of these robberies, especially since they leave us with almost nothing to go on." the taller one said.

"I remember when all we did was eat sandwiches all day."

"Don't you mean you were eating sandwiches all day, and stealing everybody's lunches." the shorter one looked pretty annoyed at this.

"Shut up." They don't look busy, so I guess I can ask them for directions.

"Hey officers, do you know where I can find the closest dust shop?" I asked them.

"Yeah, right down the street; take two lefts and one right." the shorter of the two said.

"Thanks." I said, then headed in the direction he was pointing.

Here I am, I finally found it, a dust shop. I walked in and was about to ring the bell when I noticed I didn't have any money. Great, I came all this way without money, what am I going to do. I don't even know what money looks like around here. Defeated, I headed outside and sat down on a bench.

"Something wrong?" I heard someone say, I know that voice. I looked up and saw Sun hanging upside-don from the side of a building.

"No, I'm fine." I said, remembering that I'm not supposed to know who he is.

"You don't sound fine." he persisted, now sitting next to me on the bench.

"Well, it's just that I came down here to buy some dust, but I forgot to bring money." I said to him, hoping that he could help.

"I'm Sun, by the way," he said, holding out his hand.

"Matthew." I said, halfheartedly shaking his hand.

"How much dust do you need," he asked, "because ever since the event on the Schnee tanker incident I've had a few small pieces."

"No idea, just something that could get this thing working," I said while rolling up my sleeve and showing him the device on my arm, "but I don't have any money, I don't even know what it's called around here."

"It's called Lien, but you wouldn't need much dust to power that." he reached in his pocket and got out a fragment of a red dust crystal, "here you go."

"Thanks," I said gratefully, "I should probably head back now." I got up and shook his hand again.

"It's really no problem." he said.

"Well, see ya." with that I headed back the way I had come, granted it took me a while. I got back to the dorm room in the nick of time.

"We're back." I heard Nora say as the door slammed open. I had just gotten back into the dorm room an was scared out of my skin when I heard somebody open the door. Everybody walked into the room behind her.

"Could you be any louder." I said as they almost fell through the door. They didn't seem to care, everybody looked really worn out. By now it was 5:00, and the sun was starting to set.

"Hi." Jaune said tiredly. He then proceeded to lay down on his bed. The rest of team JNPR followed suit, not even caring to take their shoes off, that is all of them except Nora. She went right back out the door. Team RWBY went into their dorm across the hall, just as tired. What am I going to do now.

I guess now is as good a time as any to see if this dust will work on the device. I took off the wrist cuff and looked for an opening to put the crystal shard in. I found it on the inside, very concealed and hidden. I put the dust shard into the compartment then closed the container. I then put it on.

Well, here goes nothing, I tapped the screen, nothing happened. This is what happened last time though, all I have to do is wait.

After five minutes, I felt my left arm vibrate. I looked at it to see that it said: _Short term power restored, redirecting to control room_. Wait a minute, control room?

"Ow!" I felt a pain in my left arm, which then extended to my entire body. "OWW!" It hurt a lot, after that I collapsed.

…

I'm in a room, I feel like I've been here before. All the walls, floor, and ceiling are white. There is a television on the wall in front of me. _Welcome, _it said. What happened, I was in a dorm room, I put something on my wrist... The memories aren't coming easy. _This device is running on low energy, configuration only. _This is really confusing.

_Unknown energy detected, apply? _I was still trying to remember, but all I could think of was to allow this energy in. I clicked the option to apply on my wrist. I felt something churn in side of me, something foreign, but powerful. What am I supposed to do now. _Changes complete, returning. _At that moment all the memories came back to me.

"Matthew, Matthew?" I heard somebody calling my name. I opened my eyes to see both team RWBY and team JNPR looking down at me with worried faces.

"How long was I out?" I asked them.

"About 5 minutes, are you okay?" Yang said, obviously still worried. Well, I guess I have a lot of explaining to do.

"I'm fine, but it's probably time you all know how I got here."

Hello, and thank you for reading. I will explain the main plot, eventually. Anyway, I would be appreciative if you told me what you think, thanks.


End file.
